<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sandwiches and thai by eliwithab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048149">sandwiches and thai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwithab/pseuds/eliwithab'>eliwithab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, based on a meme, it says ass once, peter is gay for harley's accent, uh.. what other tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwithab/pseuds/eliwithab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the UberEats guy is hot, Peter is a bisexual disaster, and man, is he sure glad he kept Sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, this is your Ubereats driver. Should I bring the food up?"</p><p>"No, it’s fine! Leave it at the front desk. If you came up my dog would probably run out the door."</p><p>"Dog? Nvm I’m coming up"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sandwiches and thai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello yes based on a meme. its a great meme. it's basically just the summary and then a picture of the dude cuddling with the dog. its so great</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker stuck his feet firmly to the wall, quickly pacing up and down. He’d ordered his food nearly 20 minutes ago, and it still wasn’t here. Dropping to the ground, he scratched Sandwich’s ears. He’d found him outside a few months ago, and after giving him a sandwich he found in the trash (which is probably not hygienic), it was true love. Also, after he took him to the vet. Then it was true love.</p><p>Sighing, he fell back onto the ground and stared up at his ceiling. He twiddled his thumbs and kicked his feet.</p><p>His phone buzzed, and he jumped up to grab it.</p><p>
  <b>+(420) 123 6969</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, this is your Ubereats driver. Should I bring the food up? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter flinched at the thought of having to interact with a stranger. No thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, it’s fine! Leave it at the front desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you came up my dog would probably run out the door. </em>
</p><p><em> Dog? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Nvm I’m coming up </em></p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Social interaction. Peter jumped for joy. “Yippee,” Peter dejectedly sighed. Running his hands through his matted hair, he quickly ran around trying to make his apartment slightly presentable.</p><p>Just as he had pushed the final piece of trash underneath his bed, the doorbell rang. Sandwich began barking, and Peter rushed to the door. Opening it, he was met with a… Pretty attractive sight, if you were asking Peter and his bisexual ass. “I, uh, hi?” Peter stuttered out. “Hey! Here’s the food.” Mr. Attractive UberEats Man said. Sandwich bounded up as soon as Peter had grabbed his Thai and pounced on to UberEats Guy. Peter should probably find something else to refer to the delivery guy as. “Hey, buddy! What’s your name?” He smiled brightly and chuckled, squatting to get eye-level with Sandwich. “His name’s Sandwich.” Peter said, suddenly realizing how stupid the name Sandwich was for a dog. “Oh, that’s a unique name for a dog! Hi, Sandwich!”</p><p>Peter sighed in relief, and showed Delivery Man™--Seriously, what the hell was his name?--To his makeshift living room. He chuckled as he sat down, letting Sandwich lick his hands. “Soo..” He dragged out. “What’s your name?” Peter asked. That probably sounded really awkward. Whoops. “Harley Keener.” Harley smiled. </p><p>Peter’s heart nearly stopped working.</p><p>Delivery Man now has a real name.</p><p>I repeat, <em> Delivery Man has a name. </em> </p><p>He attempted to sound nonchalant. “Oh, that’s cool. I’m Peter.” Harley chuckled. “Nice to meet you, Peter.” He smirked. Peter flushed. He <em> just </em> noticed he had a Texan accent. And it was kinda hot. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Again. </p><p>Harley checked his watch. “Well, I have to get going. Thanks for letting me see Sandwich! I hope I see you later, darling.” He waved and walked out the door.</p><p>Oh god. That was hot. </p><p>Peter was definitely going to order UberEats more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>